OS sur Gravity Falls
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: OS 1 - Dipper s'en veut terriblement, son égoïsme n'avait-il donc aucune limite ? OS 2 - Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Et, alors que Bill s'amusait avec son propre corps, il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. OS 3 - Pacifica était recluse, sa lampe comme seule alliée, les mots de Dipper dans ses pensées. OS 4 - Une bataille juste, une terrible récompense
1. Zombie

**J'ai récemment découvert Gravity Falls et... Gosh. Tellement de feels dans une série qui a l'air si enfantine...**

 **Je suis fan.**

 **Du coup, j'ai remarqué que le fandom FR de cette série est pas très dévellopées. Et comme tout ce que j'arrive a "bien" écrire ces derniers temps sont des courts OS : Tadaaaa**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise. ^^**

* * *

 **Titre : Zombies**

 **Crédit : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ici, ils appartiennent tous à Alex Hirsch, créateur de _Gravity Falls_**

 **Rating : T+ pour un peu d'horreur.**

 **Personnages principaux : Dipper, Mabel.**

* * *

« Je suis désolé Mabel ! »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre. Il avait combattu autant qu'il pouvait les zombies qu'il avait lui-même invoqué. Tout ça pour impressionner deux agents. Il avait mis Gravity Falls en danger. Pire, il avait mis sa famille en danger.

Alors qu'il se sentait soulever en l'air par la mort incarnée, s'accrochant au regard désespéré de Mabel, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi Mabel, je suis désolé._

Il n'était qu'un idiot prétentieux. Un bon à rien. Juste un rat de bibliothèque indigne d'être le frère de qui que ce soit.

 _Pardonne-moi Mabel._

Il ne pouvait que s'excuser, et accepter la mort. Il espérait juste que sa transformation en zombie allait permettre à sa sœur de fuir, même si, il fallait l'admettre, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il allait mourir, et l'entraîner dans la mort.

 _Je suis désolé._

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme si chaque seconde pouvait encore compter, comme si ce lien invisible pouvait les sauver cette fois encore.

Une batte de base-ball s'écrasant sur la tête de son assaillant mis fin à ses doutes.

« Courez !

-Stan !

-Courez je vous dis ! »

Obéissant, il saisit sa sœur par la main avec l'énergie du désespoir et courut. Il sentait la chaleur de Mabble se diffuser à travers sa paume, leurs cœurs battant à cent à l'heure.

Il avait mis sa famille en danger. Il ne le referait plus jamais. Il vouerait sa vie à les protéger désormais.

Il le jurait.


	2. Tout perdre

**Autre chose dont ce fandom manque : des deathfics.**

 **Vous êtes avertis x)**

* * *

 **Titre : Tout perdre**

 **Crédit : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ici, ils appartiennent tous à Alex Hirsch, créateur de _Gravity Falls_**

 **Rating : M pour horreur et morts**

 **Personnages principaux : Bipper, Dipper, Mabel**

* * *

Il avait échoué.

« Haha, la douleur, c'est si fun ! »

Il se rappelait, de toutes ces fois où il avait finis à terre, protégeant Mabel, combattant un sorcier ou un monstre. Toutes ces fois où il avait eu mal, si mal. Son sang qui coulait sur son front, sa casquette teintée de rouge. Son bras qui avait craqué lorsqu'un zombi l'avait saisi. Toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé à terre, ne pouvant que s'excuser.

Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Dipper tombait juste, sans cesse, interminablement. Il voyait juste Bill dans son propre corps. C'était sa faute, encore, et toujours. Tout était de sa faute. Un foutu deal. Il s'était laissé avoir. Il avait oublié sa promesse au profit d'une saleté d'obsession.

Mabel avait été la première. Il s'était vu la transpercer d'une longue lame effilée. L'incompréhension dans le regard de sa jumelle, la peur, la tache sombre grandissant sur son pull alors que ses lèvres s'articulaient sur un « Dipper » inaudible.

Puis ce fut Stan, courant vers elle, la protégeant de son corps, en vain. Désormais, son cadavre recouvrait celui de sa chère sœur.

Wendy s'était précipitée sur lui, une hache à la main. Elle avait combattu vaillamment, lui hurlant de revenir à la raison, de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait essayé, si fort, mais rien à faire. Bill ne baissait pas sa garde. Et la hache de la rouquine s'était retournée contre elle.

Mousse n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait regardé, à genoux, les bras écarté.

« Je te pardonne Dipper. »

Et, sans émotion, Bill l'avait tué d'un coup de lame adroit, en plein cœur.

Désormais, assis sur le cadavre de Stan et de sa sœur, Bill entaillait avec joie la chaire du bras de son vaisseau.

« Tu étais si prometteur Dipper, je me suis bien amusé. Je t'ai regardé, tout ce temps. Tu m'as impressionné. Et tes hurlements, haha haha, c'était délicieux. »

Le couteau glissait sur la peau, s'enfonçant régulièrement. Son sang coulait, partout. Ainsi qu'une larme sur sa joue, que Bill ne parut pas remarquer.

Il ne pouvait rien sentir, mais c'était pire que toutes les douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties.

Et c'était presque avec soulagement qu'il voyait Bill lui entailler la jugulaire, et planter le poignard dans son ventre.

Il n'écoutait plus le discours du démon depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait que contempler les corps autour de lui. Tous ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger. Anéantis. Par sa faute.

Bill quitta finalement son corps, et Dipper se retrouva subitement incarné.

La douleur le transperça si soudainement qu'il tomba en avant, crispé sur lui-même.

Les larmes coulèrent seules, alors qu'il sentait la vie lui échapper, environner de cadavres.

« Dipper… »

Il se redressa faiblement, l'espoir brulant sa poitrine.

« Mabel ? » souffla-t-il.

Il vit le corps de sa sœur bouger légèrement, coincé sous leur oncle. Il rampa rapidement vers elle, lui saisissant la main.

« Mabel ! Je suis désolé, si désolé. C'était Bill, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai été stupide… Je suis désolé…

-Dipper… Tu es à nouveau toi ?

-Oui, je suis là Mabel. Je suis désolé, je…

-C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. –Elle leva légèrement la tête, souriant faiblement- Mystery twins ? »

Il serra davantage sa main, incapable de répondre. Il s'effondra en pleurs, s'excusant pitoyablement.

Le lendemain, la police trouva leurs deux cadavres se tenant encore par la main, encore chaud de l'ultime nuit d'horreur qui avait frappé Gravity Falls.


	3. Sauve-moi

**Décidément, j'ai une poussée d'inspiration sur Gravity falls.**

 **J'ai été touchée par l'épisode de la saison 2 qui se passe dans le manoir Northwest (Ep 16 ?), notamment dans la relation entre Dipper et Pacifica (le ship est très présent désormais), et par une fanvid youtube où l'on voit Pacifica allumer et éteindre sans cesse sa lampe, alors que Dipper vient pour l'enlacer (un peu de fluff, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien aussi). J'en ai profiter pour tester quelque chose d'autre en matière d'écriture : le motif récurrent. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

 **Crédit : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ici, ils appartiennent tous à Alex Hirsch, créateur de _Gravity Falls_**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages principaux : [Pacifica, Dipper]**

* * *

 _ **Sauve-moi**_

* * *

Assise à même le sol, sans plus aucune considération pour cette fichue robe, Pacifica tentait d'échapper au mal être qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Sa lampe torche, qui lui avait révélée bien plus que ce qu'un enfant pouvait supporter, s'allumait et s'éteignait régulièrement, sans que personne ne puisse jamais le voir.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Ne m'oublie pas_

Des pas se firent entendre au loin, courant dans sa direction, criant son nom. Elle l'ignora. Cette voix familière lui écrasait le cœur, et elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Elle voulait juste rester ici, être oubliée, être ignorée. Les cris dans la grande salle s'étaient tut, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Tout était de sa faute.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Fuis loin de là_

Elle avait essayée, vraiment. Elle avait combattu ce fantôme, aux côtés de ce garçon un peu étrange qu'elle aimait bien au fond. Partager une telle aventure avec lui l'avait fait réaliser ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, au-delà de l'argent, au-delà de la reconnaissance. Elle voulait être comme ce garçon de passage, courageux, brave. Mais elle n'était rien. Un monstre d'égoïsme, un monstre digne de ceux que Dipper pourchassait. Il lui avait dit d'ailleurs, les mots durs qu'il avait prononcés en découvrant qu'elle l'avait trahi avaient le mérite d'être sincère. Il avait raison. Elle ne valait rien.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Dipper, aide-moi._

« Pacifica ! »

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle s'était terrée. Elle baissa les yeux, sans cesser d'éteindre et d'allumer sa lampe, comme si quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il comprenne son message, qu'il la sauve. Même si elle ne le méritait pas.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Dipper, sauve-moi_

Les pas s'approchèrent lentement d'elle, et le garçon s'appuya contre le mur qui soutenait aussi le dos de la jeune Northwest à terre. Elle sentit son abattement, un instant. Il était brave, mais c'était seulement pour cacher sa peur, celle d'échouer, celle de vivre l'aventure de trop. Il se laissa glisser au sol, appuyant son bras contre celui de Pacifica. Elle sentit un peu de la douce chaleur de Dipper rayonner à travers le tissu. Elle avait presque envie de s'oublier un peu, de laisser sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Juste une seconde. Ses entrailles se tournèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, de se laisser aller ainsi. C'était de sa faute, et c'était Dipper qui en pâtissait. Elle réalisa un instant que Mabel était peut-être elle aussi transformée en bois. Le cœur lui vint au bord des lèvres. Elle avait peut être tué la sœur jumelle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait envie de vomir, tant tout son être la révulsait.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Dipper, pardonne-moi_

Soudainement, deux bras l'enserrèrent avec force, la blottissant contre une chemise froissée. Elle baissa sa lampe, laissant enfin ses larmes couler sur cette épaule si frêle et si solide. Elle balbutia des excuses confuses de ses lèvres tremblantes, s'accrochant de sa main libre à la veste sombre de Dipper, alors que l'autre actionnait machinalement la lampe, comme si c'était sa seule façon de dire ce que sa bouche refusait de prononcer.

 **. . . _ _ _ . . .**

 ** _S.O.S - S.O.S_**

 _Dipper… Aime-moi._

Il la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. Il souriait tristement, éclairant son jeune visage d'un éclat d'espoir qui lui serra le cœur. Il y croyait encore, éternel optimiste. Elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son visage alors que ses sanglots se ralentissait lentement, s'attardant sur ses cheveux en bataille libéré de toutes casquettes, ses yeux bruns, son costume froissé, son nœud papillon défait… Ses parents avaient mentis, un héros négligé était bien plus impressionnant que n'importe quelle figure politique en uniforme impeccable. Elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aimée par un tel personnage, et les larmes affluèrent à nouveau à ses yeux. Tomber amoureuse de celui qui la haïssait, était-elle donc si pitoyable ? Et pourquoi lui souriait-elle ainsi ? Savait-il donc si bien la torturer ? Les yeux aimés se baissèrent finalement, déchirant la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder, en fait, hein ?

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Elle se redressa, surprise. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était elle qui avait été stupide !

« Je me suis trompé, et j'étais en colère. Mais être la fille de tes parents n'implique pas que tu sois comme eux, crois-moi. Tu peux faire tellement mieux, et tu es déjà meilleure qu'eux. » Termina-t-il en lui offrant un sourire qu'elle chérirait des années durant.

Sa lampe roula au sol, oubliée. Il ne la haïssait pas alors ? Elle pouvait être sauvée ? _Il_ pouvait la sauver ?

« Tu seras quelqu'un de bien, Pacifica Northwest. »

Sans réfléchir, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Pines. Il parut d'abord surpris de ce baiser humide, se raidissant subitement alors que les bras nus de sa nouvelle amie s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Puis, lentement, il se détendit. Les bras chauds glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde, et Dipper s'abandonna au baiser à son tour, y allant avec prudence et passion en même temps alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson.

 **. . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . .**

 _Je t'aime, Pacifica._

Au bout d'une éternité infiniment trop courte, ils se séparèrent, s'échangeant un sourire réconfortant dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Dipper se releva en premier, tendant la main à sa petite amie.

« On a encore du travail, des gens à sauver, un fantôme catégorie 10 à exorciser… T'es avec moi ? »

Elle saisit la paume à pleine main pour se relever, profitant de l'élan pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du héros, et, sans le lâcher, souffla :

« Plus que jamais, Dipper. »


	4. Le prix de la victoire

Dipper était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, dos au mur, genoux serrés contre son torse avec ses mains tremblantes. Comme si être crispé sur lui-même allait combler le vide qui le bouffait littéralement.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était censé souffrir.

Il avait voulu se débarrasser définitivement de Bill. Finalement, c'est son ennemi qui l'avait exilé.

Sa sœur était en sécurité, au moins. Mais il était perdu, coincé dans cette dimension. Loin d'elle, loin de ses oncles, loin de la vie de famille dont il avait besoin.

Indépendant, autonome, débrouillard. Et pourtant, perdu.

Il ramena ses jambes davantage contre lui, les rentrant presque dans son torse dans une étreinte douloureuses, nichant son visage dans ses genoux écorchés pour ne pas voir les ombres monstrueuses danser autour de lui.

Sa bataille avait été juste. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pourtant.

Mais la justice n'était qu'une notion éphémère, inventée pour donner de l'espoir aux naïfs.

Il avait tout perdu.

Et la solitude était sa seule récompense désormais.


End file.
